An Arrows Speed
by MissCrafty
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Barry wakes up after being struck by lightening and finds out his father has been transferred to Starling City Prison. Felicity invites him to stay with her and Oliver isn't too pleased about her arrangements. Olicity with slight Farry. This Barry guy is kinda cute so I'm gonna let him have a little love too!
1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen usually woke up tired, but as he saw the red of day light behind his eyelids, he felt like he had a spark inside him, a new fire ignited that wasn't going to fade. A wave of realization rushed over him as he opened his eyes. Last night something had gone incredibly wrong in Central City.

His glasses were cracked and he cursed inwardly at them, those were his favorite. Now he'd have to wear his tortoise-shell pair his Aunt got him last Christmas. He sighed and looked around his apartment turned lab. There were pieces of wood scattered around him like fallen leaves, he could even hear birds but that must have been his imagination. Was it?

Barry sat up, pushing his cracked glasses further up his nose. He'd slept on what appeared to be his old bookshelf that had fallen last night. He remembered seeing the lights in the city go out like falling dominoes. He remembered all of it until the light of the storm struck his window and everything went dark.

His windows were nearly all completely broken, his floor had been rained on, he had been rained on, yet he'd had the best sleep he'd had in years. His phone rang from his pants pocket and he pulled it out, seeing Felicity Smoaks name appear on the screen.

"Felicity?" He said eagerly, wondering if she had taken him up on his offer from last night. He shook his head, clearing the thought; she's not interested, she's infatuated with Oliver.

"Barry!" She cried, "Are you okay?"

It dawned on Barry that the storm must have made the news in Starling City. "I think so," Barry replied, "My apartment isn't though, I've not got a panoramic view of the sky from every room in my apartment."

"Oh my god," she said. "Are you injured?" He could hear the worry in her voice.

"I feel fine," Barry reassured her, "I feel great actually." He clenched his spare fist, watching the veins in his arm flare up.

"Oh, Barry." She huffed, "I saw it on TV, ninety eight people died. I was so worried."

Ninety-eight people? Barry thought and wondered if he knew any of the newly deceased. He had to call his father and tell him that he was okay. A dreadful thought dropped into his mind at that moment.

"Do you know if the prison was affected?" Barry asked, worrying for his father's safety.

"A couple of people escaped in the chaos of the storm, it got pretty knocked about- but I don't know about your dad." She said, sounding like she was typing away at her keyboard in Arrow's lair. "I'm running a search now."

"His name is Henry Allen." He said, waiting for news that his father was safe.

"He's okay," She said and relief crashed over him. He sat down on what was once his bed but was now a pile of rubble. "Oh," Felicity said in surprise. "They've transferred all inmates out of Central City while they rebuild the prison."

Barry's brow furrowed as he listened to Felicity. "Does it say where they've moved my father?" He asked nervously. Wherever his dad was, Barry had to see him.

"He's on his way to Starling City." She sounded surprised. "He's coming here."

"I'm taking the next train out." He said, getting to his feet as he searched for his travel bag that he had yet to unpack the day before.

"Call me when you're on the train and I'll meet you at the station." Felicity said and Barry couldn't help but feel a smile spread across his face. He liked Felicity, she was smart and the most beautiful girl in the world. She was too good for Central City's uninteresting Barry Allen who now- didn't even have a safe apartment to live in.

_Barry Allen_, he thought, _Homeless Bachelor_.

Felicity Smoak put her phone down and leant back in her chair, sighing in relief. Verdant was being set up for this evenings event which Thea had planned and themed conveniently to 'Villain's and Superheroes', much to Oliver's dismay.

"Looking at the screen too long, Felicity?" Oliver's voice startled her. He moved around the basement so quietly and he just loved to sneak up on her.

"Actually, I just got off the phone with Barry." She said, not noticing Oliver stiffen at the use of Barry's name. No matter how nice the guy was to Felicity, he still didn't like him.

"Did the teachers let him out of school early?" He remarked, turning towards his punching bag and wrapping his fists.

"Oliver," Felicity scowled, "Barry could have been seriously injured last night. His apartment has no roof, he's on his way here and he needs a friend." She said, noticing him pause his actions. He turned around slowly.  
"Why is he coming here?" He said stiffly, "This isn't a home for strays."

"His father has been transferred to Starling City Prison. I'm going to pick him up from the station in a couple of hours." She said, choosing to ignore his last comment. "It would be a great opportunity for you to thank him for the mask he made you."

Oliver pursed his lips, stifling his groan when he suddenly got an idea; he wanted Felicity to see that Barry wasn't the guy for her. Not that Oliver thought he was suitable either, he just didn't trust as easily as Felicity did. He didn't want her to get hurt. She was his girl, not Barry's.

"I think I will do that." He said, taking Felicity by surprise and making her took up trough her purple glasses at him. "I'll invite him out tonight for drinks upstairs too." He turned back to the punching bag with a smirk on his face. "I wonder who he'll dress up as." He thought of Barry's obsession with The Hood. Barry was going to make a fool of himself.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "I doubt he'll be in the mood to dress up." She said, looking up the train timetable on her computer. "I was going to see if he wanted to get take out and a movie at my place." She said, "He's a _big_ Doctor Who fan. _Big_."

Oliver turned back to Felicity, "Doctor Who?" He said, "I haven't seen that, I wouldn't mind watching it." He said, "I'll come along," he said, making Felicity's eyes widen, "I can thank him for the mask then. Diner's on me."

Felicity sank down into her chair, biting her lip. She knew that Oliver didn't like Barry and she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach that Oliver was planning something she wouldn't approve of.

"Barry!" Felicity called, hurrying towards the tall lanky figure that had just stepped onto the platform with his travel bag. He looked like he'd been in a tornado. "Your clothes look like they've seen better days." She said, causing him to look over himself.

"Oh," he shrugged, "I honestly don't know how I fell asleep last night." He said.

Felicity gawked at him, "You slept through that storm?"

"I think I did, I can't remember." He admitted, as Felicity looked him over once more.

"There's blood on your sweater." Her eyes widened as she reached for his shoulder. Felicity hadn't noticed it before and neither had Barry but he didn't want to worry her.

"It's just a scratch, I'm fine." He shrugged, smiling at her. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. Dad's not allowed visitors until tomorrow." He pulled his bag along behind himself as Felicity walked along side of him.

"Have you got any plans for tonight?" Felicity asked and then thought out loud, "I mean, you probably have a lot on your mind with your apartment and your dad and everything. He's probably worried sick about you and here I am waltzing around and asking you if you want to hang out." She shook her head as Barry gave her a cheek splitting smile.

"I don't have any plans tonight," he said and then corrected himself, "I've just got to check into a hotel, but apart from that." He dropped his shoulders, "Do you know any decent places that might have vacancies? I'm sure most places are booked out with the whole storm that happened last night."

Felicity nodded, wondering how she was going to ask him if he wanted to take the guest bedroom at her apartment. She didn't want him to think she was inviting him back to sleep in her bed, she wasn't easy or desperate, not that getting with Barry would be a desperate move, she just didn't want him to think she was that kind of girl.

"I've got a spare room at my place," Felicity said quickly, looking to the ground, "It's really far away from my bedroom." She added and her cheeks flushed red, "I mean, it's a normal distance away that would allow privacy and you would be comfortable." She bit her lip nervously.

"You want me to stay with you?" He asked, pausing to look at her, "You'd be cool with that?" He stepped back and shook his head, "I don't want to intrude."

"No, you wouldn't be." Felicity said, almost too quickly. She was looking desperate and she knew it, "I mean, it saves you some money." She folded her arms and gaped, "Not that you're poor, that's not what I was insinuating." She paused, "You know, I'm just gonna stop talking now and let you make up your mind."

Barry smiled at her and glanced at his watch, "Most places are probably booked out by now," he reasoned, unsure if he was convincing himself or Felicity. "It would only be for about a week or so," he added, "I'll chip in for the rent."

"No, it's fine. Just watch Doctor Who with me and we're even." She joked.

"Oliver won't mind that I'm staying with you?" Barry asked, picking up his bag with a worried look on his face.

"Why would Oliver mind?" She asked, knowing exactly why Oliver would mind. Oliver didn't trust Barry like she did. There was some kind of quarrel going on between the two of them that Oliver was more serious about than Barry, it would be best if he didn't know about Barry's sleeping arrangements. "It's none of Oliver's business anyway. I don't have to tell him everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver Queen was getting ready for a lunch meeting with Miss Rochev and a huge investor when his phone buzzed. It was Thea. Again. She wanted to know what time he'd be arriving at Verdant tonight and whom he was bringing. She wasn't going to leave him alone until she found out. He could count Diggle in, he knew that. He needed to call Barry and invite him and Felicity out though, he knew he'd planned to watch some Doctor's show with her but seeing Barry dress up as a superhero would be much more entertaining. It also meant he could keep an eye on Felicity.

He sent Barry a message and headed for his meeting. A couple of moments later, his phone rang. His IT girl was calling and he sensed an angry Felicity on the other line.

"Felicity," Oliver chimed, plastering on his playboy charming voice.

"Oliver," She said, sounding overly happy in a way that seemed sarcastic, "I'm not going to yell at you right now because I have company in the other room, but I thought I told you I was having a night in with you know who."

Oliver smirked, he wasn't looking forward to this party at Verdant but having Felicity with him would make it so much better. She could finally let her hair down around him and he could show her how much fun he could be. He felt like all they ever did was talk about computers, violence or Barry Allen.

"You deserve a night out." Oliver said. "Barry does too, it will be a great chance for him to meet some of the nice people of Starling City."

"He's going to hate it," she couldn't help but roll her eyes, "They're mostly ex-jocks and party girls, he's not going to like it one bit." She reasoned, poking her head out of the kitchen door and smiling at Barry.

"There's a costume shop on Keith Street, it closes in a couple of hours so you two better hop to it." Oliver chided, his thoughts helplessly slipping to what Felicity would look like in a Cat Woman costume. He shook his head; he didn't want to think about that right now. "I'll see you tonight, I'll send a car for seven thirty." Oliver said and hung up the phone before Felicity could protest.

"What are you doing?" Diggle looked at Oliver warily through the revision mirror. "You better not be messing with Felicity." He warned.

"I'm not, I just want to spend some time with this guy that she seems so smitten with." Oliver reasoned.

Diggle didn't believe one word but sighed and continued driving. Now was not the time argue.

"Looks like we're going to a costume party." Felicity hung up her phone and smiled half-heartedly at Barry. She just wanted to spend the night on her couch, eating ice cream, watching television and enjoying Barry's company. Was it too much to ask?

"Are you going to go as a Villain or a Superhero?" Barry smiled, walking towards her. He'd changed out of his dirty clothes and showered when they got back to Felicity's apartment. He looked a lot better but he couldn't help but notice that the scratches on him from earlier had disappeared.

"I think I'll be a sidekick." She shrugged, "Or a bush." She said, "Super hero's always need to hide behind bushes."

"Let's go have a look in town, see what we can find." Barry walked towards her and picked up her handbag. He took her hand and gently looped it up her arm and onto her shoulder. She felt her breath hitch at his touch.

All Felicity could manage was a nod as she followed him out the door and onto the street. They hailed a cab and headed towards the city, in search for a costume.

"How about I go as Spiderman and you can go as Mary Jane?" Barry suggested and Felicity shook her head.

"And be the damsel in distress? Please, it won't seem like a costume." She continued to sort through the racks when she came across something that would be perfect. "This," She said excitedly, pulling out the green sequin mini dress, "Tinkerbell is kind of a hero, right?"

Barry laughed, "I guess." He walked towards Felicity; "I guess Oliver would find it funny if I rocked up in green tights as Peter Pan." He pulled out the costume next to Felicity's.

"I don't know if it's your colour." She joked, "Why don't you go as Superman? You can do your hair like his."

"There will be lot's of more suitable Superman's there." He said, dismissing the idea. He was right, if he was going to go to a party with Felicity Smoak, he wanted to look a lot better than Superman.

"I have an idea." Felicity put her Tinkerbelle costume back on the rack. "How about we both go as Captain America, obviously I'll have to find a female version but if we dress nearly the same we can look like morons together, we'd make an awesome duo." She smiled, looking through the racks for a female Captain America costume.

Verdant was packed, the glowing floors were barely visible through all the mascot costumes, boots and spilled drinks. There were masked people everywhere that made Felicity feel uneasy as she walked into the nightclub with Barry by her side.

"You make a really good Captain America." Barry commented, "I think most males in here seem to think so too." He looked around at the approving men who'd spotted her. Barry thought that Felicity looked gorgeous, she was the center of all his fantasies in her costume, her legs seemed to go for miles and her hair flowed smoothly down her back to her tiny waist. He didn't care if he couldn't dance, he was going to dance with her tonight.

"You really suit latex," she smiled back at him, realizing how she sounded, "I mean, you suit blue." She shook her head and reached out for Barry's arm as they wove through the crowd. "Have you spotted Oliver yet?"

"Do you think he'd be dressed as The Hood?" Barry asked and Felicity scoffed.

"No," she shook her head, "Look how many Hoods there are here tonight, not one of them can pull it off." She laughed but Barry felt a twitch in his heart.

Felicity looked at Oliver as more than a friend, Barry knew it. But Oliver wasn't going to be the guy for her, he was just going to use her and get bored. He knew that Oliver had changed since he'd been back from the island but it still didn't change the way he used to treat women. Barry worried that Oliver wouldn't treat her the way she deserved.

"Oh well," Felicity sighed, "He'll find us later, I guess." She looked herself over, tugging at her skirt, which showed off her perfect legs. "Gross." She said, looking behind Barry.

He turned and looked towards Felicity's line of sight. A nearly bald man a couple of years older than Barry was eyeing Felicity intently, Barry stepped towards Felicity and put his arm around her shoulders, showing the man that she wasn't to be looked at like that even though Barry was physically no match for Mr. Arms The Size Of Tree Trunks.

"Let's go get a drink." Barry steered her towards the bar where he pulled out a stool for Felicity before sitting down. He ordered two drinks, one for each of them as he saw Oliver approaching behind Felicity.

"Hey, look who's here!" Oliver beamed, startling Felicity and running his hand over her shoulder. She shivered and felt her cheeks flushing, Barry noticed and decided to try to forget about it. She told him that she didn't have feelings for Oliver and he wanted to believe her, he was going to at least try.

"You two look great." Oliver said, taking Felicity's hand and pulling her from her seat, he spun her around and she quickly moved back to her place on the stool. Barry felt Oliver pat him on the back, "I'm so glad you two made it."

"Me too," Felicity smiled, she was actually glad she had gone. At first she didn't want to, dressing up was fun, she'd always enjoyed cos-play, even though most people here looked like they belonged in the adult-erotic type comics rather than the regular classics.

"Thanks for inviting us, Oliver." Barry added, appreciatively.

"It's the least I can do, I owe you one." He patted Barry on the back again and Barry thought for a moment that he saw a dark spark in Oliver's eyes, but he must have imagined it. "Do you mind if I borrow Felicity for a quick dance?"

Barry looked to Felicity; she looked like she was about to choke on her drink.


	3. Chapter 3

"You look lovely tonight." Oliver said, leading Felicity to the dance floor.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Felicity eyed him, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, he could pass as a number of things, a penguin, a waiter, himself, but she wasn't about to tell him that his costume skills needed work.

"James Bond. Isn't it obvious?" Oliver ask as he twirled felicity around, he couldn't help but catch sight of her skirt lifting slightly as she span, showing off her long pale legs. Something heated inside of him, it wasn't jealousy for Barry. No, he could never be jealous of Barry Allen. As he looked away from Felicity briefly he saw a number of his clubs guests, mainly the male ones, staring at Felicity.

"What's that look for?" Felicity asked, bringing his attention back to her.

Oliver placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, Felicity was his, not theirs.

"Um, Oliver?" Felicity squeaked, Oliver had never danced with her before and she wasn't about to complain about it, but she knew what people were like, all it would take would be one person with a camera phone and a thumb to press send and her photo would be splashed all over the front page of the tabloids.

"Who's idea was the costume?" Oliver asked, wondering how Barry had conned her into wearing such a short skirt. He liked it but the Felicity he knew would never wear something like this.

"Mine," Felicity shrugged, bopping to the music, she'd never really been a great dancer but she loved to try. "I thought Barry and I could look equally ridiculous." She smirked.

"You make Captain America look attractive." Oliver smiled, "Barry makes him look a little," he searched for the word in his head, one that wouldn't annoy Felicity, "Different."

"I think Barry looks cute." Felicity admitted, turning her head towards the bar where Barry sat, talking to Diggle. Barry glanced her way and waved, smiling his usual smile but there was something uneasy about it this time.

Oliver glared at Barry just as Felicity poked his chest.

"What?"

"Stop that, you're scaring him."

Oliver rolled his eyes and ran his hands down her back, making her spine tingle. "He's Captain America, he shouldn't be afraid of me." Oliver smirked but Felicity shook her head. "Oh, come on," Oliver reasoned, Felicity knew he was up to no good.

"What are you up to? I know that look." Felicity put her hands on his chest and pushed lightly, wanting to stop dancing. Things with Oliver on this dance floor were getting too heated. She wasn't really sure if that was just how he danced or if there was something else going on.

"I'm not up to anything," Oliver told her, "Can't I have a good night with my favorite Executive Assistant?" Oliver asked and Felicity gave him a deadpan look.

"I'm your _only_ Executive Assistant." She said.

"Yeah, but you're still my favorite." Oliver smiled.

Felicity glared at Oliver, he was never like this with her. He never spoke to her like that. She wondered why the sudden change and noticed Oliver was looking at someone else, over by the bar. Barry Allen.

"Mmmhmm." Felicity said slowly, putting two and two together. "Alright Oliver," she took a step back, "Great chat," she plucked Oliver's hands from her waist, "I'm going to go talk to Barry for a bit."

Oliver watched her go, he watched as Barry swung around on his bar stool with a stupid grin on his face. What was it about that guy that made him tick? The fact that Barry was closer to Felicity than he was? The fact that she was herself around him? Why couldn't she be like that with him? What if Barry and Felicity got together and she had to go back and forth between Central City and here? She wouldn't be able to juggle both and Oliver wasn't going to let her.

Barry Allen stood from his chair and handed Felicity her drink. She took it eagerly and downed half of it.

"Round two?" Barry asked, nodding towards the dance floor. Felicity didn't know how much longer she could stand in her boots, but with the strong drink she'd just had flowing through her veins, she felt motivated to give it another try.

Felicity nodded and walked back towards the dance floor, Barry led her right into the middle and Felicity felt more relaxed knowing she was away from Oliver's piercing eyes. She didn't know what had gotten into Oliver but she knew she didn't like it.

"Are you having fun?" Barry asked, bopping awkwardly to the music. He was standing about a meter away from her, not wanting to crowd her or himself. The dance floor was hot and sweaty and he was a little claustrophobic. He didn't want to crowd Felicity either; she looked a little flustered after her dance with Oliver.

Felicity nodded, "Yeah, I am. We make a good team." She smiled, stepping closer to Barry and wiggling her shoulders.

Barry moved nervously towards her as the crowd closed in and soon it just felt like he and Felicity were the only two in the room. Barry thought that dancing became effortlessly to Felicity, she moved freely and the way she swayed her hips tampered with his usually logical mind. He wasn't going to listen to his brain for once though; he was just going to go with his gut. He stepped towards her and took her hand, pulling her towards him and trying his hardest not to freak out because he was touching her. He was never this forward but this was Felicity Smoak and he'd never met another woman that even came close.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Felicity said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Barry smiled down at her, snaking his arm behind her back. "I did say that." He laughed, "But I'm not Barry." He raised his brow, "I'm Captain America."

Felicity laughed as Barry watched her, it was the most beautiful he'd ever seen Felicity, when she laughed she lit up. Her happiness was contagious and he felt great being around her that was until he saw Oliver making his way through the crowd, towards Felicity.

"Felicity," Oliver stood beside her and put his hand on Felicity's hip, she stepped away from the both of them and crossed her arms. Her face had flushed red and she felt guilty for some reason. "Barry," Oliver said his name but didn't look to him, Barry felt like he'd done something to upset him. "Diggle and I are headed out to get some dinner, do you two want to come?"

"Um," Barry looked to Felicity to see what she wanted to do.

"Barry and I were just going to get some take away and head back to my place." Felicity said, looping her arm through Barry's.

Felicity saw Oliver clench his fists and let out a breath. It was one of his coping mechanisms he used when he was trying to calm himself down. He smiled at them both, covering up his anger. "I guess I'll see you two later then." Oliver gave the two his charming smile and turned, giving Felicity one last look before he left.

"Big Belly Burger?" Diggle asked and Oliver nodded, "I think we should get some take away for Felicity and Barry too, we'll drop it off later."

Diggle narrowed his eyes, "Don't get in the middle of it Oliver," Diggle warned, "She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions."

"I know that, Dig." Oliver gave him a pointed look, "I'm just being a good friend, getting her some take out." He shrugged, "What's the harm in that?"

Diggle chose to say nothing but just focus on getting to Big Belly Burger without having an argument with Oliver. Diggle liked Barry, he was a sweet kid and Felicity deserved someone that appreciated her. Diggle knew that Oliver appreciated Felicity and cared for her deeply, but he knew Felicity cared more. That was the problem. Barry was going to fix that, he'd already made Felicity laugh in ways that neither Oliver nor Diggle had seen before. They had a lot in common and it would be nice for her to have a life outside the walls of Verdant and Queen Consolidated, Diggle just had to make sure that Oliver wasn't going to screw it up.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dig." Oliver waved his friend goodbye out the front of Verdant. Diggle thought he had managed to talk Oliver out of dropping by Felicity's with take away but Oliver had a back up plan.

Earlier, Oliver had invited himself along to Felicities to watch that Doctors show she was so crazy about; he was just going to follow through on his plan and be a good guest while working out what was going on between his IT girl and the Cop who lied about his intentions.

Oliver had been to Felicity's apartment many times to check up on her, but as far as she was aware, Oliver had never set foot in the place. Oliver casually walked the halls towards her apartment with a bag of Felicity's favorite candy in his hand and knocked on the door. He couldn't hear the sound of a television playing from where he stood and he wondered angrily why it was so quiet. He knocked on the door harder this time and Barry answered, wearing a blue striped pair of pijamas that caused Oliver to see red.

He quickly composed himself; not letting Barry see how angry he was that Barry was walking around Felicity's apartment and answering her door like he owned the place.

"Oliver?" Barry looked surprised but stepped aside, "Is everything okay?"

"Oliver?" Felicity called from further in the apartment. "What are you doing here?" She appeared behind Barry wearing track pants and a hoodie that was miles to big for her. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun that he wanted to take out and run his fingers through.

_What has gotten in me?_ He thought.

"You didn't forget about our movie night did you?" Oliver asked, holding up the bag of candy, "That doctor's thing you wanted to watch?"

"Do you mean Doctor Who?" Barry asked, a smirk on his face that Oliver wanted to wipe right off with his fist.

"Oh," Felicity nodded and stepped back, looking cautiously between Oliver and Barry. "Yeah, that."

"We were just about to put it on." Barry smiled, stepping aside to let him in.

"Great," Oliver stepped inside, noticing Barry's small suitcase by the ground. Was he staying the night? Oliver handed Felicity the bag of candy and she smiled up at him, "I got your favorite."

"Thanks Oliver, that's sweet of you." She looked through the bag seeing gummy bears and choc chip cookies. "The popcorns almost done, you two have a seat." Felicity smiled at the boys who stood meters away from each other. She had to get them talking, she wanted Oliver to see what a cool guy Barry was.

In the kitchen, Felicity was crouched down and looking through her cupboards for a bowl big enough to fit all the popcorn she'd made. She felt someone behind her and stood up, grabbing a bowl on the way.

"He seems to have made himself at home." Oliver whispered behind her, she whirled around and gasped at how close he was standing.

"It's only for about a week." Felicity reasoned, "Not that it's any of your business."

Oliver's eyes widened as he stepped closer to her, "It is my business Felicity, I'm here to keep you safe."

She gasped, "He saved your life." She said, "He's been nothing but nice to us, what is your problem?"

"He still lied to us and the fact that he lied to us so easily makes me wonder what else he's lying about."

"Oliver, you and I lie to people everyday, our own family. He had a pretty good reason not to tell us the truth and I think you should mind your own business." Felicity emptied the popcorn into the bowl and took some butter from the fridge to melt in the microwave.

"I just," Oliver sighed, looking defeated, "I'm sorry, I just can't stop wondering if you two get together that you won't be able to work with me." He admitted and Felicity's eyes softened as she watched him, "I can't lose you." He looked down to his hands as Felicity took them.

"Why would I leave you Oliver?" She looked at him, a smile starting to turn the sides of her mouth upwards, "You're my favorite boss." She smirked, knowing she was mirroring what he'd said to her earlier.

Oliver leant forward and enveloped Felicity in a hug, he closed his eyes feeling better knowing that she wasn't going anywhere. He ran his fingers through the ends of her hair and sighed. "Thank you."

Felicity smiled, feeling warm and safe in his arms. She'd never admit it but she loved that he was so much bigger than her, there was more of him to hug. She felt their embrace ending and stepped away. "Anytime."

Oliver, Felicity and Barry sat in the lounge room. There was only one couch and Felicity sat in the middle, her feet kicked up under her as they watched Doctor Who and ate candy. Barry was the first to notice the sudden change in Oliver. He wasn't being as off with him as he was earlier, maybe he was in one of his moods. Felicity had told him how Oliver could get sometimes.

As the show drew to a close, Felicity stood up and turned on the news. There was coverage of Central City and the bad storm. Barry sat up, listening intently. He still couldn't remember what had happened the night before, he just remembered watching the city go black and then before he knew it, he was awake and feeling amazing after sleeping on his bookshelf.

He made it to the train with time to spare; he wasn't as clumsy as usual. Maybe he just had shock running through his body from hearing about his fathers transfer, maybe his mind was more focused on that rather than his movements that he didn't get the chance to be as clumsy as he normally was.

"Have you spoken to your father yet, Barry?" Oliver asked, his arm over the back of Felicity's couch, almost touching her shoulder.

"No, but I'll be seeing him tomorrow." Barry nodded, "I don't know how long it's going to take to rebuild Central City Prison." Barry said, "I hope they don't transfer him anywhere else."

"They can't really do that without talking to you first, can they?" Felicity piped up, popping another gummy bear into her mouth.

"In these situations the police don't really have a choice, neither do I. As long has he's safe, it's not a huge problem. I just won't get to see him as much."

"You're welcome here anytime." Felicity said and Oliver looked at her, he didn't want Barry to think he could just come and go as he pleased.

"I've got an old apartment around the corner that I don't really use, _you_ could stay there." Oliver suggested, putting on emphasis on the word you.

Felicity gave him a strange look.

"Thanks," Barry said. "Felicity, thank you again for having me. I really appreciate it." Barry turned to her and smiled, he felt Oliver's eyes on him and wondered if he'd upset Oliver again. Barry thought that the romance between Oliver and Felicity was from Felicity's side only but now he was starting to think that maybe Oliver liked her too. He seemed to be very protective of her, maybe Oliver was just watching out for her.

"No, that's okay." She shrugged, looking down at her watch, "The Grinch is about to start, do you guy's want to watch it?"

"Hell yes!" Barry chuckled, "I love Whoville!"

Oliver rolled his eyes and settled into the couch, ready to watch this movie because Felicity wanted to. Oliver had never been a big fan of Christmas; it had always turned into a popularity contest at the Queen household. His mother would host big parties; he'd be constantly reminded by her not to make a fool of himself because there would be press. When he returned from Lian Yu, Christmas was the last thing on his mind, but the Grinch wasn't so bad. He hadn't seen the movie before but he actually quite enjoyed it.

As the credits rolled on the black television screen, Oliver turned to Felicity to see her fast asleep. Barry was sitting on the other side of her, his eyes barely open. Oliver stood, careful not to shift the couch too much as he waved his hands in front of Barry, getting his attention.

"I'm going to put her in her room." Oliver whispered, "Then I'm headed off." Oliver bent down, ready to pull Felicity into his arms when Barry shook his head.

"I've got her, it's alright." Barry turned towards Felicity as Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You won't be able to lift her." Oliver raised his brow at him and Barry scoffed.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to back off." Barry whispered, careful not to wake Felicity. Oliver stepped forward, a threatening look in his eyes. "You're her boss and her friend but you're treating her like you own her." Barry shook his head, "You need to let her do what she wants."

"If I'd let her do that, she'd be dead." Oliver said bitterly, "I know you mean well, Barry, but you've known Felicity for all of five minutes. I know what's best for her and I know that's not you." Oliver pushed Barry backwards and Barry leapt forward, ready to throw himself at Oliver but he didn't come in contact with a body, he was standing in the kitchen.

"What the?" Barry muttered as Oliver stormed in. "How did I?"

"Who are you?" Oliver grabbed him by the collar and turned him around. "Who sent you?" Barry dug his fingers into Oliver's hands but Oliver wasn't about to let go. Barry frantically reached around him for something to protect himself, his fingers found a glass on the table and he smashed it into the back of Oliver's neck.

Oliver dropped Barry, feeling his warm blood run down his neck and when he looked up to Barry, he had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver stood in the kitchen, glaring at the space before him. Did that really happen? Was that even possible? Maybe Barry had hit his head so hard that he was hallucinating, Oliver dismissed the thought, he'd had worse blows and he'd been fine. He turned and looked out into Felicity's apartment, Barry was nowhere to be seen, but her front door was open.

Oliver pulled his phone from his pocket and called Diggle, walking towards Felicity to check she was okay. She was still asleep on the couch, her mouth slightly open, her chest rising and falling gently. She looked beautiful; this was the Felicity he never got to see. Make up free, calm and for once, not babbling although Oliver liked her babbling.

"Diggle," Oliver said, walking towards the front door and closing it. "Remember when I said we couldn't trust Barry?" Oliver heard Diggle sigh.

"Vaguely. You only mentioned it a couple of hundred times."

"He's not human." Oliver rolled his eyes at himself, realizing how ridiculous he sounded. "He's like the men I fought on the island. He's been modified, only not with strength."

"What are you talking about?" Diggle asked confusedly.

"He's fast, faster than humanly possible." Oliver said. "I need you to go to the basement, get on Felicity's computer and track his phone." He ordered, hoping that Diggle had grown competent enough to access Felicity's software. It was beyond Oliver but she'd watched her teach Diggle. "Find out where he is and keep an eye on him. We're going to get him in the morning."

"Okay, what about Felicity, is she okay?" Diggle asked.

Oliver looked back to his sleeping IT girl, "She's not to know about this until we find him." Oliver heard Diggle hesitantly agree and he hung up the phone. He wasn't going to leave Felicity tonight, not when Barry could come back at any moment. He was going to protect her, even if he had to go behind her back.

Oliver bent down, scooping Felicity into his arms and hearing her sigh contently. She nuzzled her face into his neck and Oliver felt himself relax. She smelt like vanilla and coconut, two scents he'd never really been fond of until now. The scent comforted him, assured him.

Felicity's bedroom was wallpapered and cluttered with posters, books and a couple of strange figurines. The room smelled like her, her bed sat in the middle of the room, a purple duvet with white spots laid on top. He smiled when he saw the small unicorn plush sitting between her pillows.

Oliver looked down to Felicity, taking all the time he could get, holding her this close to his body. He saw her for her real self now, he saw some of the interests she'd never shared with him, like how she admired Elton John, she had a poster of Elton on her wall, he wanted to protect her now more than ever. She was too precious to lose.

"Oliver?" He heard Felicity mumble and he smiled, realizing she was talking in her sleep. He quickly carried her to her bed and placed her down. "Oliver?" She said again starting to wake up.

"Hey," Oliver whispered, giving Felicity her unicorn, "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He watched as her eyes slowly flickered closed again. He brushed her hair from her face as she sighed.

"I missed the end of The Grinch." She mumbled which caused a quiet chuckle from Oliver to sound.

"We can watch it later, Felicity." He looked around the room for something to cover her with. He wasn't able to pull the covers down before, so she laid atop of them and he worried she would be cold. He found a brown, quilted blanket on her armchair in the corner and draped it over her. "Goodnight." Oliver said, lightly stroking her face once more before settling into the armchair in the corner of her room.

Felicity Smoak stirred in her bed, she wasn't confortable because she felt something moving against her stomach. She rolled on to her back, trying to get comfortable once more but it was a useless exercise. She sat up flustered and gasped, seeing Oliver asleep in the armchair opposite her bed. His eyes shot open and he was by her a second, a groggy but worried look on his face.

"Felicity," he grabbed her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

She sat there staring at him, wondering why he was there. Why he chose to sleep in her chair. Why he'd stayed over. Had something bad happened? Felicity hugged her blanket around her self, "What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling that strange tingle cross her stomach again, she ran her hands over her belly realizing she'd left her phone in her pocket and it was vibrating. She pulled it out, eyeing the name on the bright screen. "Barry?" She mumbled, but wasn't he in her guest room.

Oliver's eyes widened, "Don't answer that!" He said, reaching for the phone but Felicity pulled away.

"Hello?" She answered her phone, giving Oliver a strange look as he ran his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"Hang up the phone now, Felicity." Oliver warned, "He's not who he said he was."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Barry?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

"Felicity," Oliver grunted impatiently, "If you don't hang up that phone right now, so help me god."

"Sorry, Barry, one second." Felicity covered the speaker on her phone and glared at Oliver, "What is wrong with you?" She asked, moving out of bed towards her bathroom. Barry needed to talk to her and she couldn't concentrate with Oliver's moody outbursts.

"We can't trust Barry!" Oliver called, coming up behind her and pulling her phone from her hand.

"Oliver!"

Oliver held the phone to his ear and took a deep breath. "You better watch out Allen, I'm coming for you." Oliver said, "I might just have an Arrow with your na-'' Oliver paused and looked at the phone. Barry had hung up on him.

"What is your problem?" Felicity yelled, "What happened to Barry? I take it he's not here." She folded her arms as Oliver closed his eyes, pulling his thoughts together.

"Just," He let out a controlled breath and steered her towards her bed, "Sit down."

Felicity complied, watching Oliver warily as he sat down next to her.

"Barry lied to us, Felicity." Oliver said and before Felicity could interject he took her hand to silence her. "He's not human."

Felicity gave him a puzzled look. "I don't understand."

"He's different, one minute he was in the lounge room, running at me, the next he was in the kitchen." Oliver explained, realizing that Felicity was looking at him like he'd gone crazy.

"Why was he running at you?" Felicity said and Oliver rolled his eyes on the fact that his argument was the only thing she'd gotten from what he'd just said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Oliver explained, why was it that since Barry Allen had waltzed in that she assumed Oliver was always the one to do wrong. "You fell asleep and I was gonna take you to your room and Barry said he would and got up in my face about it so I pushed him and he went to run at me and…" Oliver looked into space, recalling the evening's events, "I guess he missed, but he ended up in the kitchen in a split second. It is not humanly possible to move at the speed he did."

"So, what are you saying?" She asked, wondering if the rat poison Barry had cured Oliver with days ago was still in his system, "He's got superhuman speed?"

Oliver nodded, "Yeah, that's not the most of our problems though." He said, looking back to Felicity with grim eyes, "Remember when he told us that the night his mother died, someone moved through his house like a blur?"

Felicity nodded, wondering what Oliver was getting at.

"Felicity, what Barry explained, that blur. I saw it tonight, it was him. I think Barry killed his mother."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I've been wanting to write fan-fiction for a while and I am happy you're all enjoying it. I'll continue to upload more of this story as consistently as I can. Merry Christmas by the way! I might just give you an Olicity christmas present.**

Barry Allen sat in Starling City Park, his thoughts moving as rapidly as his body just had. From all his years studying science, there wasn't one logical reason why he could move so fast. He wasn't tired from running which was another thing that worried him. He wondered if some how he'd come in contact with one of the men that Oliver had been trying to fight off. Was it possible to catch un-human powers like a disease? Barry shook his head, that couldn't be it. Surely that couldn't be it.

In the back of his mind, Barry knew that he had to go back to see Oliver. Oliver would know more about modified humans than he would. Oliver had fought them on the island, he knew what they were like, but he and Oliver weren't exactly on the best terms.

He wondered what Felicity must be thinking, she woke up and he was gone, Oliver would have been there telling her god knows what but Barry couldn't blame him, he was protecting Felicity and until he knew what was wrong with him, he didn't think being around her was a good idea. So he decided that the best way to contact her was through email. Oliver wouldn't see it, Felicity could keep him updated on any new leads about the strong humans, that was if she still trusted him. He pulled out his phone and typed out an email regardless.

Felicity Smoak sat on her bed glaring at Oliver. "That's impossible." She shook her head, "A: No one can move that fast and B: An eleven year old Barry, would not be able to kill his mother."

"If men can be created that have exceptional strength, why couldn't they be created with exceptional speed?" He asked, watching her warily as she searched for an answer in her mind.

"Oliver, it just doesn't make sense, Barry-'' Felicity paused, her mind flicking back to when she picked Barry up from the train station, he had blood on his shirt but he seemed fine. "Um…" she trailed off, putting the pieces together. The night before Central City had experienced a dramatic storm, thunder, the whole lot. The roof was missing on his apartment; he couldn't remember what had happened. What if something or someone did this to him?

"Felicity, what is it?" He prompted as she stared into space, her mouth hanging open.

"If something has happened to Barry," Felicity said slowly, "It happened last night."

"What makes you think that? How do you know he hasn't been hiding this from us all along?" Oliver questioned, wanting Felicity to see Barry for who he really was, a liar.

"When I picked Barry up this morning, he had blood on him, he said he felt fine but had no recollection of last night." She said, looking down to Oliver's lap where her phone sat. She reached for it and Oliver jumped.

"What are you doing?" He stood, hovering over her.

"Calling Barry." She said, "We're his friends and we need to help him."

Oliver rolled his eyes, knowing that Felicity wasn't going to let him be in charge. He wondered how he'd gotten himself in this situation, where he was no longer her boss and more of a colleague.

"Barry?" Felicity said into her phone, she put her phone on speaker, knowing that if she were going to try to get Oliver to help her, he'd want to know everything that was going on.

"Felicity, I'm sorry I left, I'm..." Barry trailed off, "I'm in Starling City park," He sounded scared, "I don't know how I got here."

Felicity bit her lip and looked at Oliver, she was about to do something that Oliver would hate, but she had to. Barry was… well, she didn't know if Barry was just her friend anymore. "I'm on my way."

She heard a groan come from Oliver and she looked up to see a seething look on his face. "Stay where you are." She hung up the phone and bit her lip again, Oliver usually liked it when she bit her lip but this time she was using her beauty against him. "Oliver?" She said, her voice soft, ready to persuade.

"Fine," he mumbled, "but I'm going with you"

Starling City Park was dim. The pathways were barely lit by weak streetlights and a thin fog danced along the grass. It was colder than Felicity had dressed for and she hugged her arms around her self, she knew her hoodie wouldn't be enough.

In the distance Oliver could see a dim out line of a person sitting on one of the park benches towards the back of the park. It was Barry, he knew it, he could pick those narrow shoulders and that dopey hair cut a mile away.

"You really didn't have to wear that." Felicity said, looking at Oliver in his green hood, bow and arrow at the ready.

"I'm prepared incase, well you know, I'm right." Oliver said which prompted an eye roll from Felicity. "Can you stay behind me please?"

"Oliver, he's not going to hurt me." She said, glancing towards the seated figure in the distance. "He's scared and you're not helping with your Kermit the Frog get up."

Oliver paused in his step and turned to look at her, "Felicity, I understand you're upset, but there's no need to take it out on me." He said, his voice serious but a smirk playing on his lips. She tried to keep a straight face.

"Oliver," she giggled and he smiled at the sound, suddenly a harsh wind blew around them, blowing her hair around her face as she hugged herself.

"Felicity," It was Barry. He stood in front of them, his hair a mess, his pajamas rippled, to Oliver; he looked like a mad man but to Felicity she just saw a scared friend.

Oliver stepped in front of Felicity shielding her but she pushed past him and ran to hug Barry. Oliver reached for his arrow and pulled his bow back.

"Felicity! Get away from him!" He threatened, pointing the arrow at Barry. Felicity scowled at Oliver.

"Really?" She stepped in front of Barry, feeling his hand circle around her arm. "You're really going to shoot him?" She folded her arms and propped her hip out. "Oliver," She said pointedly, "Put that down now."

"Step away from him and I will." He said stubbornly and she grunted.

"Arghh!" She rolled her eyes, "Fine!" She stepped to the right as Oliver lowered his bow, but he quickly moved it back into place and shot a tranquillising arrow into Barry's arm.

"Oliver!" Felicity scolded, stepping towards Barry but he was already gone. "Barry?" She whispered, looking to the ground where he'd just been. Anger fumed inside of her soul, "Well that's just great Oliver. I hope you're happy."

"We'll find him, I used a tranquillising arrow and it's got a tracker on it."

"You told me that if I moved away from him, you wouldn't shoot." Felicity stepped towards him, poking his chest; he took her hand, holding it away from him. His hand wrapped around hers easily and he stared down at her with pain in his eyes, "If I annoy you, because I'm trying to protect you," Oliver muttered, his face coming dangerously close to hers as he stared at her lips, "deal with it."

Felicity remained silent as Oliver spoke, he lowered her hand but never let go of it. "Let's go get Barry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Merry Christmas! It's Christmas Eve here is Australia so I thought I'd give you guys a little Olicity love for Christmas. Hope you enjoy and I'm loving the reviews I'm getting, thank you! Have a good Christmas!**

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Felicity hugged her self, shooting daggers at Oliver.

"My plan worked, Felicity. You were just going to run into his arms without thinking. Which you did, by the way."

"That's not the point," She stopped in her tracks. "We're a team, you and I are part of a team where we tell each other when we're planning to shoot arrows at each others friends." She ran her fingers through her wild hair. She was livid and the wind was throwing her blonde locks everywhere but out of her eyes.

Oliver stepped towards her, pushing the stray hairs from her face and resting his hand at the back of her neck. He felt her jump and he calmed her by stroking her neck. "I worry about you, Felicity." He whispered.

She watched Oliver's face, his brooding blue eyes, his perfect mouth and his short stubble that she'd longed to feel against her cheek. She was blindly unaware of the fact that he was standing so close to her that there was almost no gap between their bodies, but she could feel the heat coming from him, hovering in the air around them.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you, ever." He whispered, slipping his bow over his shoulder and resting his hand on her waist.

"No one is going to hurt me." She said, pleased with her self that she was able to form a proper sentence with Oliver as close as he was.

"I don't want to risk it," He stroked the back of her neck once more and she subconsciously closed her eyes, feeling to comfort in his touch. He brought his hand up to her jaw, his thumb running softy over her cheek as he leaned towards her.

His eyes couldn't move from her lips, he'd thought of all the ways he'd like their first kiss to be and this didn't fit any of the scenarios he'd come up with but he wasn't about to complain, this was Felicity. _His Felicity._

He closed to small distance between them and let his lips touch hers lightly as he tilted her chin upwards. He felt Felicity panic at first, her body stiffened for a couple of short seconds but then he felt what he'd hoped. She melted into him like she was meant to but he couldn't believe that, for once, since he'd been back from Lian Yu, things were working in his favor.

His grip tightened around her waist as he grew eager and Felicity wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She couldn't believe this was happening. His hand moved up her back, crushing her to his body. He felt like he was finally relaxing after a long day of work, like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

A cold wind rushed around them and Felicity pulled back as Oliver protectively held her close. When he looked out into the distance he saw Barry standing there, looking straight at him, Oliver knew he'd seen the kiss he'd just shared with Felicity and he knew that Barry was angry.

Another cold wind brushed past them and suddenly Barry was standing a little less than a meter away.

"Barry," Felicity said breathlessly. She thought Barry would be passed out somewhere in the park from Oliver's dart, but she was wrong.

"You knew how I felt about her." Barry said, looking past Felicity to Oliver. Felicity felt Oliver's arm tighten on her waist as she looked up to the vigilante. "Yet, you kissed her anyway." Barry added, his speech slightly slurred, he was fighting the tranquilizer and it looked as though it was about to win.

Oliver, realizing the dosage he had shot at him wasn't enough, stepped toward Barry, letting go of Felicity and shooting another dart at him. Barry wavered, his worried eyes watching Felicity as he fell.

Felicity moved to rush towards him, but Oliver reached out, taking her arm and holding her back.

"I've got it." Oliver said, he had to get Barry back to the basement to find out what was in his system. If he had to torture it out of Barry, he would, he wasn't going to risk any innocent people getting hurt. "We'll take him back, I want to find out what's happened to him."

Felicity nodded, watching and feeling guilty. She knew Barry liked her and she liked him, but not as much as she liked Oliver. Oliver knew her, he protected her, he was one of her closest friends and she knew she could always rely on him. Felicity knew that Oliver was right on one thing, she didn't really know Barry all that well- but it still didn't make her feel any better about Barry seeing her kiss Oliver.

As she watched Oliver carry Barry's limp body to the car, she couldn't help but wonder if Oliver knew that Barry had been watching. He was much more perceptive than she was and she had a dreadful thought that maybe this kiss wasn't about Oliver's feelings for her, it was about showing Barry who's boss.

Barry hadn't done anything to harm her, obviously he wasn't aware of the full extent of his abilities which could lead to her getting hurt but he wouldn't do it intentionally. Oliver wouldn't harm her either; she knew that for a fact. But she also knew that he would do anything to protect her, whether she needed protecting or not.

Seriously, she thought, why would Oliver Queen be interested in me? He could do a lot better than basic Felicity Megan Smoke. She had nothing to offer, nothing to bring to the relationship, if there was a relationship to begin with.

On the drive to Verdant, Oliver kept an eye on the slumbering scientist in the back seat. He knew the tranquilizers wouldn't last long and he just wanted to get Barry out of the car and away from Felicity. Felicity needed to be home and safe, but he wasn't going to let her do that until he knew he what was wrong with Barry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you are all having a wonderful Christmas! Here's some Olicity goodness. **

* * *

"Is there something we can give him? Some of your herbs, what if he's sick?" Felicity said, cradling Barry's face as Oliver turned to her, his eyes wide as he reached for her and pulled her back from Barry.

"Don't get too close to him, Felicity." Oliver scolded, his hand running down her arm and sending a shiver up her spine. "You don't know what he's likely to do."

"He's strapped down, he can't do anything." She reasoned, knowing Oliver was just being cautious. "We can't keep him here forever either."

"I know, I just want to know that's he's not a threat to anyone." Oliver said, his fingers threading through hers.

"Look at him, Oliver." She nodded towards the limp body on the table and swearing to herself that Barry's hands had moved. They couldn't have, he's out cold. She shrugged the thought away, looking back to Oliver. "Does he look like he's going to threaten anyone?"

Oliver's eyes drifted over to the table before widening, Felicity followed. Barry was awake and his hands were clenched into fists as he pulled at the chains around his torso. He was free in a matter of seconds and Oliver protectively pushed Felicity behind himself, shielding her with his body as he heard her gasp.

"You," Barry grunted, "You knocked me out." He glared at Oliver as he sat up from his position with dark, tired rings under his eyes that scared Felicity. He stepped towards Oliver as Oliver leapt forward only to come in contact with the hard concrete floor. Barry walked towards him, an expression on his face that Felicity had never seen before.

"I looked up to you as the Vigilante," Barry said, standing over Oliver, "You think you're a hero." He shook his head, "But you don't know what it means to be one." He leaned over Oliver, reaching for his throat, "You are the one who fail this city, Oliver."

Felicity stepped forward to stop him and Barry put his hand back to shove her away lightly, but he'd underestimated his strength. Felicity flew backwards into to glass cabinet that usually held Oliver's hood. She could feel blood dripping down her neck, down her spine as she rolled onto her stomach, causing shards of glass to stick into her.

"Felicity!" Oliver called, pushing at the steel form that had become Barry Allen. Oliver turned his head, looking at Felicity lying on her back, her body motionless with blood stained glass around her.

Barry let go of Oliver and rushed to Felicity in less than a second, he took her hand, whispering apologies, telling her that he didn't mean to hurt her, but she wasn't waking up. Barry felt a sting and the weight of a small dart in the back of his neck. Oliver had shot him again and this time, he wasn't going to stick around to be chained up again. He shot out the door at lightening speed knowing that Oliver would help Felicity, but it wouldn't be long until Oliver picked up his arrows and hunted Barry down.

"Wake up," Oliver whispered, adjusting the sheets around Felicity's waist. He'd taken her back to her place, along with medical supplies and extra arrows, each one intended for Barry. Felicity saw the best in people and sometimes that was a bad thing. She'd trusted Barry not to hurt her yet he'd shoved her away like a fly and left her crumpled in a pile of glass. "Come on, Felicity," Oliver reached for her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face.

Felicity could hear his voice, but she couldn't feel the warmth of his touch, she could only feel the pain shooting up and down her back, legs and shoulders. She didn't want to cry in front of Oliver. She wanted to be strong but she didn't trust herself to speak or open her eyes until she'd gotten her emotions under control.

A moment later Felicity felt warm liquid running slowly down her cheeks, she couldn't hide from him. Her body wouldn't let her and she opened her eyes to tame the flood streaming down her face.

"Hey," Oliver wiped under her eyes gently as she brought her hands to her face to cover it. "Hey, look at me."

Felicity uncovered her face slowly and opened her eyes to see Oliver, sitting on the edge of her bed. She was in her bedroom, her sheets had bloodstains on them and she noticed a number of medicine bottles and bandages sitting around her. She reached for one of the bottles to read the label but was stopped by an incredible pain shooting up her back. She winced and Oliver leaned forward supporting her.

"You should probably take some pain killers." He said, reaching for one of the bottles and picking up the glass of water from her bedside table. "Then we'll get you cleaned up."

Felicity nodded, wondering how she was going to get out of bed with out hurting herself further, to clean herself up. She hoped she wouldn't seem desperate enough that Oliver would have to help her. She'd already been wrong about Barry. He was dangerous, but she still believed that he didn't mean to hurt her. She downed the pills and watched as Oliver moved the sheets back, she gasped as she saw her blood stained pants.

"We're going to need to take these off." He tugged at the leg of them lightly, "I need to make sure you don't need stitches." He said, looking up to a now flush faced Felicity. "This too," he tugged at the sleeve of her hoodie and looked up to her. "Don't be embarrassed." He took in the look on her face and looped his hand in hers. "I just want to check you're okay."

Felicity nodded slowly as Oliver helped her out of bed; it took a couple of moments to get her out of bed. She felt like crying all over again because of the pain her movements had caused her. She didn't want to show Oliver her body like this, not covered in cuts and blood.

"Arms up." He said, lifting her hoodie up gently which had been marked with blood. He took in her shoulders as he crouched down, his thumbs pulling the waistband of her pants down to her feet as she shakily stepped out of them. She stood there in her underwear, nervously, her arms wrapped around her aching stomach as Oliver stood in front of her.

He walked around her twice, inspecting each cut and growing angrier with each second. "I'm going to kill him when I see him." Oliver grumbled, moving in front of her and pushing her hair away from her face. "Does this hurt?" He asked, moving his hand to her ribcage and pushing lightly around her side. She winced in pain and he pulled away quickly, "I think you might have bruised your rib cage pretty badly." He said, but Felicity didn't want to look at her body. She didn't want to see what Oliver was seeing.

"I want to have a shower." Felicity said, looking past Oliver to her bathroom. She needed a couple of moments to herself, to think about what happened at the Foundry, to think about the kiss and if it happened because Oliver was trying to upset Barry or what, she didn't know. She started her way to the bathroom but felt the floor moving under her feet, the walls were spinning and she couldn't concentrate.

"Woah," Oliver said, reaching her quickly to steady her, "easy." He took her hand and helped her to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and ran a warm shower for her. "Just go slow," He said as he watched her move towards the shower.

"I'll be out in a couple of minutes." Felicity said, waiting for Oliver to leave, he'd already seen enough of her. No it was just getting embarrassing.

"You can barely stand up straight, I'm not leaving you in here alone." He said, closing the door behind them.

Felicity rolled her eyes, turning to face the mirror when she almost slipped again. This time she steadied herself without the help of Oliver, but his hands were only millimeters away. "Oliver, I'm not comfortable with you seeing me naked right now." She admitted and he smirked at her. "What?"

"Leave your underwear on, that's what I'm doing." He said, unzipping his hood and hanging it off one of the towel rails. Felicity's mouth dropped, she was gaping at him. Was Oliver about to get into the shower with her? "Felicity," Oliver sighed, stepping towards her and carefully tilting her head towards his. "You're hurt," he whispered, his eyes trained on her mouth, "just let me help you."

Felicity nodded distractedly, her hands coming up to rest on his chest. His lips touched hers gently as if testing the water. Her lips were the softest he'd felt, the warmest and he didn't ever want to move out of the moment they were sharing. Oliver sat his hands on her hips, pulling her softly towards himself; she fit perfectly in his arms. He trailed gentle kisses down her neck and along her collarbone; he looked up to her, seeing he eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar, her head tilted back in pleasure. He wanted more, but right now, more would hurt her and he didn't want things to move too fast with Felicity.

For the first time in his life he'd found a woman he wanted to cherish, to care for. He wanted their first time to be special, the way she deserved it. He pulled away from her, knowing that she was only just getting started. He knew it because of the way she tugged on his hair as he kissed her, the way she pressed her body against his. He knew she wanted it just as much as he did, but now wasn't the time. She was too fragile.

"Shower?" Oliver mumbled and Felicity nodded, not saying a word but looking thoroughly flushed. Oliver liked the way the pink crept on to her cheeks, the way her lips parted. He liked that he was the cause of it. Oliver pulled his shirt off and his pants followed quickly after. They both stood there in their underwear and stared at each other. "Come on," he said, taking a hand towel from the bathroom vanity and helping Felicity into the shower as he followed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that I've already updated once today but I couldn't help it. I was having a much needed break from doing my major assignment for college and I decided to indulge. I hope you like it because this is the first time I've every written something so sexy! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The water was perfect, Felicity welcomed the sensation as it washed over her wounds. It did sting but the man standing in front of her was a great distraction. She watched as Oliver wet the hand towel he held and ran it softly over her arms. She bit her lip every time it hurt and every time Oliver apologized. It wasn't his fault but she knew if she told him that it would lead to an argument and she didn't want to fight, she just wanted to feel.

She felt Oliver's hands on her shoulders, turning her towards the wall. Her back was the worst off out of everything. He'd removed the glass from her wounds when she was unconscious but the marks they left were still deep and harsh. He cleaned her shoulders first, watching the light red water run down her back to where she stood. He pushed her bra straps down and ran the cloth gently over each side. He leaned forward, pressing feather light kisses up and down her long neck. She let out a light sigh as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. She didn't need painkillers when she had Oliver, he was her cure and she'd become and addict if he'd let her.

He leaned away, continuing his work on her back, running the cloth lightly across her wounds, he saw her reach behind herself and undo the clasp that held her ripped bra together. She let it slide down her arms and drop to the floor. Oliver had to bite his tongue not to gasp and Felicity felt his usually smooth hands jolt slightly and she wondered if she'd imagined it. Oliver Queen could not be this affected by her, she thought, but he was.

His hands finished with her back and he turned her back around to face him. She had a cut on the curve of her breast that he hadn't seen before. Water mixed with blood dripped out of it and glided over her pink, erect nipple. She reached for his hand, pulling it towards the wound and he started to wipe gently at it. She rested one hand on his shoulder to steady her self as she stepped closer to him. He dropped the cloth and it splashed at their feet but neither of them cared as his lips crashed to hers and their tongues fought for dominance.

Her hands were everywhere, in his hair, running down his back and over his chest and he wanted to touch her just as much but he was afraid he'd hurt her. He moved one hand under her hair, pulling her closer towards him and the other hand rested lightly on her hip.

"I won't break, Oliver." She whispered, making his heart pound rapidly in his chest, "Those pain killers were really strong." She said, causing him to rumble quietly with laughter. He pulled away to look at her and saw how beautiful she looked when she was flustered. He'd watched her at the Foundry when she'd sat frustrated with a firewall or while she was trying to hack a phone, but this was another type of frustration. One he desperately wanted to explore.

"I don't want to hurt you." He ran his hand over hers and brought it to his mouth where he pressed a soft kiss to each of her knuckles. He reached behind himself, turning off the faucet as he led her out of the shower and onto the bath mat. He wrapped her in a towel and pressed at her wounds lightly to remove any excess blood. He dried himself quickly and took the small box of medical supplies he'd brought with him from Felicity's bed and made his way back to the bathroom.

She dropped the towel from around her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Oliver had antiseptic cream in his hand along with some bandages and cotton wool buds.

"Turn around." He said and she complied, coming face to face with herself in her bathroom mirror. She could see the cuts on her chest, the hideous marks they were going to leave, but Oliver was looking at her as if he couldn't see them. She felt him wipe over each wound once more. "This might sting a little." He said, applying the antiseptic cream to her cuts, he was right, it did sting. A lot. She winced and gripped onto her vanity hard as Oliver cut small bandages and secured them over each wound.

She felt his hands run down her sides, over her backside briefly then to her thighs. She gasped, feeling his warm touch in such an intimate place.

"Turn around." He whispered.

She turned, her hands still supporting her on the edge of the vanity as he inspected the cuts on one of her upper thighs. He ran his hand up the inside of her leg, stopping mere centimeters away from her underwear and peeked up at her to see her reaction. She had her eyes closed, her teeth secured her bottom lip and he ran his hand back down her thigh and up again just to see how much his touch affected her.

He took his time, patching up the cut on her thigh. Her underwear concealing the one thing he desperately wanted to get his hands on. He stood up, his hands running up her sides as he moved to her stomach. She only had a few cuts there and he patched them up quickly as she watched him work. The cut on her breast was all that was left.

He dabbed the antiseptic cream on it, eliciting a whimper from Felicity. She bit her lip once more and he lent towards her, tugging her tip from her teeth with his own. He kissed her chastely before moving on. He took the square bandage and placed it on the cut at the curve of her breast and he secured it in place.

He put the medical supplies back on the vanity and rested his hands next to hers, ducking his head to her chest where he lowered his mouth to her wounded breast. He kissed gently around the bandage before moving to the other, unmarked mound. He felt her hand in his hair and her fingers running smoothly over his scalp as he kissed and kneaded her with his tongue.

He slowly worked his way up her chest, past her neck and to her lips where she welcomed him eagerly.

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" Felicity asked breathlessly.

"Wait till I get you in my office, Miss Smoak." He smiled against her lips and pulled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Aroused." She stated and he hung his head and laughed.

"Well, I know that," he smirked, "how does the rest of you feel?"

She realized he was talking about the marks on her body, the painkillers were doing their job, they could have been stronger but she wasn't going to complain because Oliver Queen had just played Doctor with her.

More than anything Felicity felt tired, the sun was going to rise in a matter of hours and so much had happened that made her just want to sink into her pillow, but not without Oliver.

"I'm a little tired," she admitted, picking up Oliver's shirt and slipping it over her head, he'd never seen her look so sexy. "Stay with me tonight?"

Oliver nodded and took her hand, leading her to her bedroom. "Of course." He helped her into bed and crossed to the other side to pull down the sheets and climb in. There were bloodstains on the sheets but neither of them cared as they pulled each other close. Felicity fell asleep with her head nuzzled in the crook of Oliver's neck and he drifted off, listening to Felicity's steady heartbeat, moving against his chest. It was the nicest harmony he'd ever heard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who is following this story. Sorry it's taken about a week to update. I've got a hefty major assignment on my hands that needs doing! But, as you know, I love Olicity and am handling the Arrow break as best as I can so I had to write more.**

Please review!

* * *

The sun heated Felicity's cheek as Oliver watched her sleep. She slept very quietly and only moved a little in her sleep. She was lying on her unmarked side, her hair strewn all over her pillow. Oliver liked the smell of her hair; it was sweet and vibrant just like the girl in front of him. He brought his hand up, moving her hair away from her neck and her eyes fluttered open, followed by a lazy smile.

"Morning," Oliver said, his voice husky from sleep.

Felicity rolled onto her back, a little uncomfortably, and brought her hand over to his that sat wrapped around her waist. She smiled up at him just as her alarm went off on her nightstand, breaking the both of them out of their splendor.

"It's time to get up." She said sadly, reaching towards her alarm and turning it off. She looked back to Oliver who was smiling down at her, "What?"

"You're taking the next few days off and QC don't really need me there for another couple of hours." He said and leaned towards her, kissing her lips and then her neck as she tilted her head for him to go further. "Just relax."

"What about your meetings today?" Felicity asked, her voice smooth and sexy, the way Oliver had rarely heard it. His lips ghosted her jaw as his hand moved to the buttons on his shirt that she was wearing. It was her shirt now; it looked so much better on her.

"They've been pushed back for a very important meeting with my EA." He said, opening two of the buttons as he kissed along her collarbone, dragging his lips over her soft skin in the most spine tingling way.

Felicity laughed, "Everyone is definitely going to think we're sleeping with each other now."

Oliver's lips stopped on her skin and he brought his face to hers, "Well, we did just sleep together." He gave her a wolfish grin.

She rolled her eyes, "I know that," she said, "but we didn't…" she eyed him, trying to convey her message, "you know."

He nodded, "Let them think what they want." He said, one of his hands sneaking under the sheets and over her unmarked hip. "We know what we are to each other."

Felicity let out a breath and smiled, she didn't know why but she expected Oliver would want to hide their new relationship, if this was a relationship, if that's what he wanted. She started to doubt herself, would Oliver want her as more than his IT girl? She could never be loved as much as he loved Laurel, she thought. She wondered if Oliver would feel comfortable down sizing to her.

She shook the thoughts away, this was new, they'd kissed a couple of times and he cuddled her until she fell asleep. She knew Oliver wasn't the playboy he used to be but she wondered if he thought that kissing each other and sharing a bed meant that they would be exclusive, at least for the time being.

"And, what are we?" Felicity asked nervously.

"We're what ever you want to be, Felicity." He said, "But, I think it's safe to say we're much more than just friends." Her heart warmed at his words, "I want us to take our time though, I don't want to move too fast."

"Well, you already bedded me, Queen." She smirked and he dropped his head to her neck, his face buried in her shoulder.

"You might need to control me while you've still got those bandages on, I don't want to hurt you." He said, "But the second they come off, I want you to march into my office and lock the door so I can make out with you on my desk."

"Ohh!" Felicity laughed, "Can I do that thing like they do in the movies where all the stuff on the desk gets pushed on the floor?"

Oliver laughed, "Absolutely." He ran his hand up her side to sit just under her breast. "You can keep this shirt too," he undid another button, leaving only one more until the shirt was completely open and she was exposed, "it looks good on you."

"Thank you," She giggled and Oliver smiled, he loved it when Felicity laughed. He didn't get to hear it often. "So, if I'm having a sick day, what should we do?"

Oliver undid the final button on her shirt and looked over her torso. He heard her breath hitch and he liked that he had that effect on her. "I think we should change some of these bandages before we do anything else."

She nodded as he climbed out of bed and helped her up. She wasn't half as sore as she was the night before but she still appreciated the help from Oliver. He led her to the bathroom, slipping his shirt from her shoulders as he ran his hand down her back. He loved how smooth her skin was.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

She shook her head, "It's not that bad, not as bad as yesterday." She said looking as some of the minor scrapes on her body that weren't bandaged. They had scabbed over and were on the mend, she'd have to wait till the other bandages to come off until she could see what the damage was.

Oliver removed the bandages and started cutting some clean ones. "I'm just going to have a quick shower." Felicity said, turning to him with her breasts on full display, he tried not to be the guy that talked to a woman's breasts but he couldn't help but look at their perfection.

"Okay," he said in his husky voice as a sharp sensation shot downwards inside Felicity, a sensation that excited her and frustrated her at the same time. She knew Oliver wouldn't try anything with her until she was healed and less breakable. "I'll wait in your bedroom." He said, removing himself from her bathroom and sitting on her bed.

Moments later, Felicity emerged from a steam filled bathroom with a pale pink towel wrapped around her body. She walked towards her dresser and took out some underwear and an oversized t-shirt and took them into the bathroom. She put on the underwear and wrapped the towel back around herself as Oliver joined her.

He changed her bandages in silence, his fingers brushing her skin lightly as he went. Oliver helped her into her t-shirt walked her out into her lounge room. Barry's suitcase was still by the door, she wondered where he stayed the night before and wondered if he was all right.  
"I called for pancakes to be delivered," Oliver said, noticing Felicity's attention to Barry's suitcase. "They should be here soon."

Felicity nodded, "Where do you think Barry went last night?" She asked, noticing how Oliver stiffened at the other mans name.

"Far away from here hopefully." Oliver said, "Although I doubt it, he left his stuff here so he'll probably come back for it."

"I don't think he meant to hurt me." Felicity said, sitting down on her couch.

"I agree, but he should have known to stay away from you. You could have gotten seriously hurt." Oliver said, joining her on the lounge just as there was a knock at her door. Felicity stood up as Oliver stopped her.

"You're not wearing pants, Felicity." He said, nodding his head at her smooth legs. "Just sit, I'll get it." He said and walked to the door, opening it only to gasp at the person standing there.

"Oliver," Felicity heard the familiar voice and went to go see who it was, only realizing when she got there that it was Barry.


End file.
